Right Now
by PlasticShinigami
Summary: A songfic to possibly the lyrically best song. Somethings gone wrong and everyone is reacting differently. Focuses on Harry, Ginny, Hermine, Ron and Draco. ^^


Disclaimer: This is the best song. If I had written it I would be so happy that I owned it. But I don't. I don't own Harry Potter either.

Author Notes: The very first part is just explaining what's happening in the musical introduction. Then the lyrics go with the words under them. Yeah. Confusing? Sorry!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry is asleep in his bed at the Dursley house. Hermione is studying in her room. The moon looks in through the window. Ron is furiously writing at his desk in his room at the burrow. Ginny is lying on the floor in her room flipping through magazines. Draco is just sitting down to play a grand piano. His father stands nearby watching him

_I can't imagine all the people that you know_

_And the places that you go_

_When the lights are turned down_

_And I don't understand all the things you've seen_

_But I'm slipping in between_

_You and your big dreams_

_Its always you_

_In my big dreams_

Harry's window is open. Hedwig flutters in and lands on his bed. She drops a letter from her beak and nips him. Slowly Harry awakens. He pets Hedwig and takes the letter ripping it open. His hands begin to shake. Tears splatter down on the parchment. Several fall on the lines  
Signed, 

Albus Dumbledore

Harry hunches over. His shoulders shake violently as he cries. He runs his hands through his hair and then reaches over to his nightstand. His hand fumbles for his glasses.

_And you tell me that it's over_

_Wake up lying in a patch of four leaf clovers_

_And your restless, and I'm naked_

_You've gotta get out, you can't stand to see me shaken_

_Would you let me go?_

_I didn't think so_

Hermione closes her book and looks out at the moon. She tilts her head and places a hand on her cheek much like a swooning schoolgirl. Crookshanks leaps into her lap. Hermione laughs and picks up the cat, cuddling him and kissing his nose. 

Harry is lying back down, rubbing his head with one hand. Tears still dribble down his face.

Hermione is laughing and stroking Crookshanks. She stands up from her seat at her desk.

He can't sleep. Harry can't close his eyes

Hermione leaves her bedroom.__

And you don't wanna be here in the future 

_So you say the present's just a pleasant interruption to the past_

_And you don't wanna look much closer_

_Cause your afraid to find out all this hope_

_You had sent into the sky by now had crashed_

_And it did_

_Because of me_

Ron slowly puts down his quill. He smiles as his eyes wash over what he's written. He folds the parchment into a neat rectangle and stuffs it in an envelope. Pig is fluttering around the room. Ron manages to catch him and tie the letter to his leg. He opens his window and lets Pig out into the night. When he sticks his head outside he sees Ginny, reading her magazines. Ron smiles as he pulls his head back into his room and closes his window.

Ginny runs her fingers down the clothing of the models in the magazines. She has big dreams for herself.

And then you bring me home 

_Afraid to find out that you're alone_

_And I'm sleeping in your living room_

_But we don't have much room to live_

Harry is still crying, unable to control the tears that spring to his eyes. He sits up in his dark room and takes of his glasses. He rubs his eyes furiously with his hands and coughs several times. Dawn is breaking outside his window. Brilliant reds and yellows light up his room. But Harry doesn't see them. He picks up the letter and reads it again. His face twists into a horrible grief-stricken expression. He closes his eyes. 

I have these dreams In them I learned to play guitar 

_Maybe cross the country_

_Become a rock star_

Draco has come to a gentle section of the piano piece. He closes his eyes and just lets his memory work wonders with the piano keys. His father smacks his hands with a riding crop and brings him back into reality. Draco winces and holds his hands. After a moment of glaring at his father he resumes playing. Every so often he turns the page to his music and continues.

_And there was hope in me that I could take you there_

_But dammit you're so young_

_Well I don't think I care_

_Then I'm sorry_

_Please don't think that this was easy_

Ginny Weasley had fallen asleep on her floor with her window open. Her head was nestled in her arms as she awoke, brown eyes greeted by the warmth of the sun. She yawns and stands up slowly, scratching her side with one hand. The sun reflects off the mirror in her room to brighten up her entire room. She exits the door. A large owl swoops down by her window to the lower level.

Draco is in his room lying on his bed. He is staring up at his ceiling, blinking very slowly. Lavishly decorated, his room is the epitome of rich with its mahogany furniture and large fireplace. He seems bored, unamused, and angry all at once. A picture frame on his nightstand has been tipped over.

And then you bring me home 

_Cause we both know what it's like to be alone_

_And I'm dreaming in your living room_

_We don't have much room to live_

Harry stands up again and stumbles across his room. He hits the light switch. His face is a blotchy red, marked with dried tears. Dawn has broken and he hears yelling down the stairs. Quickly, he dressed and heads to the stairs. Outside clouds cover the sun and rain begins to drizzle. Harry stops, halfway out the door and gazes out his window. The sight of rain seems to have depressed him further.

And Konstantine is walking down the stairs 

_Doesn't she look good_

_Standing in her underwear?_

_And I was thinking_

_What I was thinking_

_But we've been drinking and it doesn't get me anywhere_

Hermione, cuddling a happy Crookshanks, walks down a case of white stairs. She is dressed in her nightgown and is softly cooing to the feline. In her kitchen there are two owls perched on two of the chairs. One is a small flighty owl that can't seem to sit still and the other a great barn owl. She smiles and let's Crookshanks onto the floor. Recognizing the tiny owl as Ron's, she opens that letter first. She grins and laughs and smiles as she reads. She presses a hand to her heart and shakes her head, grinning. Placing Ron's letter down, she opens the other owl's note. Upon reading it her eyes go wide and her jaw drops. Tears begin to well up in her eyes. She coughs and sobs a few times before crumbling to the ground.

My Konstantine came walking down the stairs 

_And all that I could do is touch her long blonde hair_

_And I've been thinking_

_But it hurts me thinking that these nights when we were drinking,_

_No they never got us anywhere_

_No_

Harry does down a few steps, but stops when he hears more yelling. He is in all black, blending perfectly with the shadows. In his pocket is his wand and nothing more. In his hand he clutches the letter he was sent. Another step and then a backwards glance to his room made him hesitate. He finally makes it down the stairs without being noticed and outside through the kitchen back door and into the rain. He begins to run though not knowing where he can go.

This is because I can spell konfusion with a K and I can like it 

_It's to dying in another's arms and why I had to try it_

_It's to Jimmy Eat World and those nights in my car_

_When the first star you see may not be a star_

_I'm not your star_

_Isn't that what you said?_

_What you thought this song meant?_

Ron is eating breakfast in the Burrow's kitchen with his mother, father and sister when a rather large owl soars through their window and drops a letter on the kitchen table. The four stare at it for a moment. Ron reaches over his bacon and scrambled eggs to take it, but Ginny gets it first. As she reads it, a confused look passes over her face. Ron snatches the letter. His face contorts into a look of shock and dismay. He gets up from the table and, dropping the letter in his eggs, retreats to his room. His mother picks the letter up and, with his father reading over his shoulder, reads the letter. As they read they both look more and more saddened by the news. Ginny tugs on her mother's sleeve.

_And if this is what it takes just to lie with my mistakes_

_And live with what I did to you_

_All the hell I put you through_

_I always catch the clock it's 11:11_

_Now you want to talk_

_It's not hard to dream, you'll always be my Konstantine_

Draco sits down at his piano. He hesitates but lifts the cover off of the keys. Soon he is at play, closely monitored by Lucius. Draco's fingers fall across the piano keys like soldiers marching to a perfectly practiced beat. Slowly the music finds its way into Draco's memories, washing over him. He closes his eyes to listen to the beautiful music, but in one swift movement Lucius slams the key cover on Draco's fingers. With a yelp, Draco pulls his fingers out. He stands up and begins a shouting match with his father. Lucius shouts back at Draco, who overturns the piano bench and storms off. In his room, Draco lies on his bed. He reaches over to the picture frame and stands it up. It's a picture of a young Draco on his father's shoulders.

My Konstantine, they'll never hurt you like I do 

_No they'll never hurt you like I do_

_No, no, no no no no no no_

Ginny takes the letter and rereads it. Utterly confused she looks to the stairs t the bedrooms. Her brother can be heard sobbing and banging his head against his wall. She looks to her parents, who are whispering things to each other. Ginny crumbled the letter in one hand and sits down to her breakfast.

This is to a girl who got into my head 

_With all the pretty things she did_

_Hey, you know, you keep me up in bed_

It is raining outside, a few days later. Harry is standing infront of a single gravestone in the middle of a mass of many. His black suit is slick with rain and his hair is flat against his head. Water drips off from his sleeves and nose. Not far off, Ron and Hermione stand under a black umbrella. Ron has his arm around Hermione. 

This is to a girl who got into my head 

_With all the fucked up things I did_

_Hey, maybe, baby, you could keep me up in bed_

They watch as Harry falls to his knees and hunches over, sobbing. Hermione runs out to Harry and stops right behind him. She reaches out to touch his shoulder, but draw back. Ron approaches, holding the umbrella well over Hermione as Harry cries.

My Konstantine, you spin around me like a dream We played out on this movie screen 

_And I said, did you know I missed you?_

Ginny watches the trio from her parent's arms. Why were they there, mourning this loss? But when she saw Harry cry something in her jerked. No one was comforting him. She wanted to be the one to put a hand on his shoulder, to bend over him and to embrace him, but she was too scared to do so. Instead, she looked up at her parents.

Did you know I missed you? 

_Did you know I missed you?_

Draco approached Lucius's study. He paced in front of the large doors for a few minutes, wondering if this was best for him. He coughed and then hesitantly knocked on the door. Lucius beckoned him in. Draco entered and stood in the doorframe, neither in the room nor out. Mumbling some apology, Draco looked towards the ground, looked towards the books, and looked towards the ceiling. His father stood up and Draco looked right at him. He could feel some of the pain easing away.

Did you know I missed you? 

_Did you know I missed you?_

Ron's eyes were glazed on Hermione's distraught face. He wanted to comfort her more than he wanted to comfort Harry. Secretly he knew that Harry was strong enough to overcome this. But he was more worried about Hermione. She had been so shielded her entire life. Harry had faced death time and again. Ron wrapped one arm around Hermione and moved his arm to the umbrella covered her well.

Did you know I missed you? 

_Did you know I missed you?_

Hermione felt Ron's arm around her waist, but did nothing to move it. She was worried about Harry. Her arm reached out to touch him, to fluff his hair or clasp on his shoulder. Her arms ached to be wrapped around him and to embrace him in the comfort and solace he needed. But she couldn't bring herself to do so. Something was holding her back.

_I miss you._

Harry reached out and touched the gravestone in front of him. His fingers traced over the name, but he drew back his hand quickly. 

And then you bring me home 

_And we go to sleep, but this time not alone_

_No no_

_And you'll kiss me in your living room_

_I know, I know you'll miss me in your living room_

_Cause these night I think maybe that I'll miss you in my living room_

Harry leaned forward, pressing both hands firmly on the gravestone. He damns everything and everyone he knows. Hermione clutches to Ron, half scared, half worried. Ron holds her close, but makes no other movements. Slowly Harry stands up. He brushes past Ron and Hermione without a word. No one knew how he felt. Ron and Hermione had it perfect with their loving families. This was the only parent-like adult he had ever really known and now that he had been torn away from Harry. Was he to be forever alone?

_But we don't have much room_

_I said does anybody need that room?_

_Because we all need a little more room_

_To live_

_My Konstantine._

Harry, dressed in his school robes, sits on his four-poster bed at Hogwarts. He is flipping through the album Hagrid gave him in his first year. He stops at the picture of his parents wedding. There, with black hair and deep brown eyes was a man, laughing and waving. Harry touched the picture, wishing it was real flesh. But his touch was only greeted by paper that was as real at the gravestone in the cemetery. He tried to smile, finding he could crease his lips just enough to do so.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Thank you for reading this! Did you like it? Hate it? Felt I could have done better? Think I should just save myself the humiliation and delete it? Tell me by reviewing. ^^ 

Song: Konstantine

Artist: Something Corporate


End file.
